Sputnik Sweetheart
by vjeury
Summary: <html><head></head>Intriguing dreams, college problems   and seemingly different fates.       NXM</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** I do **NOT **own any of the GA characters.

My first fan fic XD~~~~ I intend to make this one reaaaallly long. say 20 chapters? I unno..

Hope you enjoy this :D do tell me what you think about it :D

**Sputnik Sweetheart**

Title

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hazy corridors and worry filled thoughts<strong>

Looking around he noticed the almost nonexistent decorations, the Mona Lisa hanging on the right and a small fountain that stood in the other end of the corridor. Two pieces he surely has never seen up close in his life before. The arrangement of the furniture alone seemed eccentric, so is the random sizes of the doors that lined up in the sides, all looked as if it would lead him to a complete change of scenery.

It took him awhile to realize that he is dreaming.

And with a familiar click, the wavy corridors of his strange and blurry dream start to arrange themselves again. Lights that hang from the nonexistent ceiling started blinking in a 1-2 rhythm, and the hum of cicadas play in the background.

_This again? _

He's been dreaming of the same thing with great frequency. Whether he had intended to or not, he never knew.

Like how you want to see a certain person or love one over and over again, or how you want to change nightmares in to fairytales, right?

No one really has a firm grip or control on the subconscious.

His eyes then started to focus on the figure in front of him.

In the middle of the corridor stood a girl wearing a white dress.

He cannot quite determine how she looks, for the hazy lighting won't let him; her features as vague as his vision. Despite this, he knew for sure that she's the same girl.

_There she is again_

He's fairly sure he doesn't know her. Oddly, she doesn't exude the aura of a stranger either.

Thoughts of her have plagued his mind for as long as he could remember. She has constantly been reappearing in the corridor in his every other visit.

Who is she? Why is she here? These questions have been left unanswered for the longest time.

There were nights where he would have the same dream she isn't there, and at nights where she will appear, she just stood there with her back to him or at least what he thinks is her back.

He knows the routine. All he had to do is to stand there behind her and wait until he wakes up. Now where'd that grip of the subconscious go? It'd certainly prove useful right about now. He tried disrupting this rhythm before. He attempted to walk or to run towards the girl for he had nothing else to do in the dream. His efforts were all in vain though, for the distance between them never changed. He tried to call her before but his voice wouldn't come. Opening the doors on each of his side wasn't an option either, for it was as if the doors were just painted to the wall and would flatten whenever he reached for the doorknob. He continued to do these things until one day he grew tired of them. So he stood there doing nothing and waited. He's forever compelled to just stand there and watch her, _or so he thought_.

He is not known for his patience. Nor is he the type to want or can stand to wait.

Still, he stood there, expecting no development on her movement whatsoever.

Except she did move, for the first time in his dreams she turned to him. This development made him happy for he grew tired of just looking and doing nothing.

Her features started to take form as she get closer, like a blurry channel getting clearer. He remained in his position, still with the least hint of being surprised. He intently looked at her face, hoping to recognize her.

He blinked and was taken aback when he realized that her face is right in front of his. Lips almost touching; breaths mingling. The rest of her body is out of his line of vision now. His eyes held by a pair of deep auburn orbs that seemed to see the very depths of his soul.

_Close, too close_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up, tearing him away from the girl in his dream.

The morning sun is up and his alarm clock read 6:34 am. Beads of cold sweat run down his face when he woke up. His heart is beating way too fast.

He tried closing his eyes again, attempting to jump back into the dream.

...

_Any minute now. _

_..._

_Nothing._

_..._

Sigh.

He rose up, opened the window and looked outside, now watching the dead leaves of autumn blown carelessly by the wind. They reminded him of the girl's eyes; the only difference is that her's look so real and alive.

* * *

><p>College is starting to prove to be more than just a dilemma, not because of the drama, or the ever so annoying professors, but because of the scarcity of money Mikan Sakura now faces. Alone in her apartment she lay in bed, staring at the empty ceiling.<p>

She's been living alone for a year now, a 2nd year student in college. She left her grandfather, who chose to stay at the countryside, in order to get a degree in writing., for the very word, to her, laid side by side to the words daydreaming and fiction. Only to find out that the course-if there is such a course, isn't offered in the university she enrolled in. By the time she realized the cruel, cruel truth it was too late and she just spent the remainder of her money for rent and a month's worth food.

She was brave and stupid back then, but now she's just plain brave. She thought she could make do with a course in journalism instead. To her dismay, reality proved her wrong yet again. The course was a lot harder than she expected and different.

Her stomach started to growl in protest, reminding her that she hasn't eaten for days. She looked at the jar containing money standing on the table by her bed, tempted to use what's inside for a quick bite.

She sighed. The second semester is at bay and she still hasn't found a job. She already had the first 7% of her tuition fee covered but how would she pay for the remaining 93%, the rent, food, and fare? The very thought depressed her. She let out another sigh.

Looking back, she realized she longed to go back to the countryside, to a grandfather who loved her, and back to the place where she had the smallest of worries.

Sadly, going home isn't an option for her now. She can't bear the thought of wasting all the time she spent in the city and give up on, what she would often call her 'mission' to graduate.

The whole thing seemed to be like a matter of life and death. Oh wait, it is. If she doesn't do anything about it, _soon_, she will die either from hunger or unfathomable number of curses her grandfather is capable of throwing at her.

_Lying here won't get me anywhere_, she thought.

Desperate for fast cash and a meal as soon as possible, she got dressed and decided to spend the day looking for a job.

* * *

><p>The girl in his dreams occupied his thoughts for the rest of the afternoon. He's in his office now, a name plate reading NATSUME HYUUGA, sitting on his table. He leaned back on his chair, giving himself a moment to slouch a bit since no one is looking. Barely enjoying his position for no more than a few seconds he heard the door open. Knowing who the intruder was, he placed a magazine on his head. The only person who wouldn't give him the leisure of being alone in his office and enter without being invited sat on his table and knocked his name plate.<p>

"Oy, Natsu-chi", the intruder said this while removing the magazine from his face. "Oh hey porn!" the man teased as he fiddled with the pages.

Natsume opened his eyes and looked up at the man with spiky black hair and a star on his cheek. The nickname the man so lovingly gave him isn't as appealing as the man intended to be and miserably struck him as gay.

"Didn't I _decently_ ask you to not come down here you?" he said, and snatched the magazine from him.

"Tsk, that's not the way to address your seniors. And I don't ever recall saying yes to your request."

"I'll only address you properly if you the same." He snapped

Grinning now, the man got off the table.

The move irked him. _I'll get him for this _the line echoed accompanied by complete anger and annoyance in his head.

"Dun dun dun! I'm not here to tease you though," dancing as he talked, "I, Tsubasa Andou, your boss" giving a huge emphasis on the word," am ordering you to come with me to a parteeehh tonight!" he said all this with a look of triumph

"I don't know if you're just as oblivious as hell or just plain evil." Natsume was glaring at him with all his might now. He particularly despised social events. He knows he has no other choice on the matter but cared enough to push for an argument. "Accompanying my boss to parties isn't exactly in my job description."

"And I don't care!" Tsubasa's hands are pointing to the sky now. "Meet me later at six." He then winked and left the office without another word, barely giving Natsume a chance to object.

_That moron. _To Natsume, the guy is anything but considerate.

No longer caring about the event that shall take place later, he slumped back to his seat and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa's Tucson was parked right outside the main entrance. He His hopes for escape vanishing at the very sight of the car.<p>

"A friend of a friend of a friend asked me to come." Tsubasa said, trying to make small talk "Parties provide a really good chance of finding girls, you know."

Natsume didn't say a thing on the way. The fact that he's in a car _with a guy_ annoyed him. Not to mention the fact that he was forced into going. He's not to keen on meeting girls either. He knew very well that he looks too damn good. Good enough to be able to pick up girls without even making the first move.

Relationships, to him, only start and end in bed-or in cars. He grew tired of that. Of playing. Girls are only objects to satisfy his needs after all. He learned long before that less talk meant no names, which is good. That way the chances of women finding him or nagging him stood slim. He has yet slept with a girl he really wanted. And now it looks like he'll be in one seeing as his boss dragged him into the pit anyway.

They soon arrived. They could hear the booming sounds coming from the speakers even before they enter.

The venue was full of people he hardly recognize. A crowd of men dressed in suits and women in cocktail dresses roamed around. Some had drinks in their hands, others danced. And before Natsume could turn around, Tsubasa disappeared.

Natsume scanned the room. Everyone in the room seemed to be preoccupied with something, all with the exception of a brunette in a white dress, holding a drink in a corner and looking down.

_White dress_

All at once he was reminded of the girl in the dream again. He then shook his head and went to the bar to get a drink. Seeing as that no one else is sitting at the counter, he proceeded. He has a good view of the girl in white, although he didn't really care much. The girl started moving to another direction and soon disappeared in the sea of people.

He shrugged. He signaled the bartender for a glass of vodka. He needed something to clear his head. From the looks of it, he still hasn't recovered from the dream. He scanned the crowed again, this time he could see Tsubasa talking to two girls with pink hair. _Who in the world would dye their hair to such a color? _he thought _must be a wig_.

It wasn't long til a woman approached him.

* * *

><p>A woman with raven hair and violet eyes sat in front of a long table. She's having dinner from the looks of it. Beside her is a butler standing holding a pitcher.<p>

_No one's here again_

Wearing her usual stoic face she finished everything in silence. She need not ask where her parents and her brother are, how they are doing, etc. She expected this and yet she still wanted to see the three empty chairs in front of her filled.

"Would you care for another helping, Hotaru?" said the butler. _  
><em>

Hotaru looked up and shook her head, annoyed at how the butler addressed her with such familiarity, but not enough to do anything about it. No, not even enough to reprimand the butler's appearance—the multiple piercings, long unkept blonde hair. He's been like that ever since he started working for her a few weeks back.

_Someone cheery and fun should do you some good _Suddenly remembering her brother's words.

_Do you good my ass. _

Assigning someone to her is just another way of him saying _I'm too busy or whatever-bullshit-excuse-I-can-come-up-with-at-the-moment._

"You can hand me the papers now, Narumi." That was the first line she said all evening, making the butler happy and jumping all of a sudden, not(even if he wanted to do it so badly). The butler just smiled and disappeared.

He smiled as he excitedly run to Hotaru's study. No, running's definitely not allowed in the house but no one was looking and..._he was happy. _

She rarely spoke. All he gives her is the occasional nod, glare, and shake. Not that he has any right to do so, though. Hotaru speaking to him, even with such a formal tone is a good thing.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Where are you going?"

Natsume heard the woman ask as he got out of bed and start putting on his clothes. Her voice presented the least bit of interest. As if she was asking for the sake of  
>asking.<p>

She continued lying where he left her.  
>Naked, tired.<p>

He didn't bother answering her and proceeded into putting his shoes on. He doesn't have to really.

There was a moment of silence between them; it wasn't long before he's fully clothed and ready to go. The woman proved to be really convenient.

They didn't care to exchange names and just left the party the moment she talked to him. No formalities, just sex.

With a nod, he stood up and left.

The woman's apartment conveniently rested near his friend's place, about a few steps away actually.

It looked like they've been at it for hours and it was late. He needed a place to crash. His place is about a two hour drive from the looks of it and he's not in the mood for  
>it.<p>

Where to go sounded pretty obvious right about, now.

He buried his hands into his pockets and started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Update* **

**and...*drumrollplz* THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1! **

**whew! I've updated this like four times now :)) **

**and m a bit satisfied by it :D **

**'M starting to write chapter two too :) **

**R&R please :) **

**OLD A/N**-BLAAARRRGGHHHH

This chapter isn't quite finished yet . Updated it twice now XD~~ if you happen to re-read it you might notice something different here and there :D

There isn't much development in it either :))

Might change the title too . *face palm for being so unoriginal

oh and (Mikan and natusme) they wont be doing anything steamy til later :D

reviews are very welcome,

dont be afraid to tell me if you spot a grammatical error anywhere, I am more than happy to err... correct them :)

-vjeury


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

It took me awhile to uhh...figure out what to write so :D - FORGIVE MEEEEEE!

Not much of Mikan is seen here.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of the characters in Gakuen Alice (My mind's incapable from making that kind of awesome sauce)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Robbed Sunday<strong>

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>.<strong>_

_**3:45 am**_

Sitting at a wooden bench elsewhere in the city is Mikan Sakura, currently poring over the newspaper she found in the mail this morning. She's crossing out the circled

outlines of what seemed like a job possibility at the moment. She rubbed her hands together and placed them on her face. It's cold out, but she has no choice. Going back

to her apartment jobless just won't cut it for her. She looked around. Despite the late hour, people still seem to fill the streets somehow. Although, not as full as it

would've been if the sun is out.

_No such luck_, encircling yet another job advertisement on the paper. A frown started to draw across her face.

She is not at all picky when it comes to jobs. Manual labor struck her as a good form of exercise and she doesn't mind taking out garbage either. Any job would do for her.

Despite this, every job posted seemed taken just a minute before she hand-in her application letter.

She's never been particularly lucky either. Her job's gone, she's fairly stupid, her apartment will soon be non-existent. It's one thing after another really.

Sigh.

_Oh lookie! Another circle here_.

The whole thing's just so _frustrating. _She knows she's been working hard. Sure she's been slacking off every now and then but pft, what did she do to deserve this?

Everything just seemed to spiral out of place and out of control.

She stood up, suppressing a sigh.

She could handle this. She just needs a way to pull herself together and make it through the years before graduation. She's strong, a

survivor, and she could get a job! _Yes! I __**CAN**__ get a job! No more frowning! _She slapped her face 'til they're red to help her perk up.

After finally deciding that sitting there certainly won't do anything for her, she walked east. Steadily venturing in the wee hours of the morning, until from a certain

distance, not even the trace of her shadow is visible.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 am<strong>

No dream.

He told himself this as if he is trying to reconfirm and understand the dreamless state he was in a few hours ago. _He CANNOT not have the dream._ Wait, what?

He shrugged.

He looked around realizing that he is not in his room.

He had to close his eyes shut just so that he's remember how he got here.

And then it came to him.

He barged in the middle of the night and walked straight up the guest room, not even bothering to say hi or asking he could stay. He doesn't have to anyway. The place is

as good as home. The last time he asked if he could stay there was ten years ago, and got a huge smack on the head as punishment for doing so.

A faint smell of peppermint and cat hair lingered the air. The place feels slightly damp, as if it just rained in here.

He continued to lie down, motionless.

He looked up and started staring at the ceiling.

"No dream" he repeated, this time aloud. It bothered him.

As to why, he doesn't know…_yet_.

He's gotten used to being in _that_ corridor every night without fail that it surprised him.

What's even more surprising is the gaping hole forming in his gut.

He then decided that the feeling must've been a form of withdrawal.

"I need a ciga-"; he broke off. His attention now completely directed to his legs.

He could feel something heavy, _breathing_, under the sheets and over his crotch. The slight movement of the _**thing **_made him twitch.

He _knows _his best friend's house. You'll never know what may creep up your shirt or bite you if you're not looking.

...

Gulp.

...

Prepared for the worst of the worst he grabbed a pillow, making sure his lower half is as still as a rock and with a fast whip he sent the sheet flying.

"Piyo!" a blonde with wide blue eyes darted into the room.

He was ready to hit the thing with the pillow when the blonde snatched it and pressed the thing to his chest.

"Piyo?" Natsume's eyes narrowed, looking at the thing Ruka has propped so tightly in his arms.

"Pi!" squeaked the little thing as it jumped from his friend's arms and onto his bed. It was a huge ball of yellow feathers with beady black eyes and a small yellow beak.

"It looks like he's taken a liking to you" said Ruka with a grin on his face.

"Pi!"

One.

...

"Pi!"

Two.

...

"Pi!"

Three.

Crack.

There goes Natsume's total tolerance for the chick. With a quick movement of his arm, he threw the pillow he originally planned on using to hit the chick at Ruka's direction.

Ruka dodge it, eyes closed. He's used to his best friend's sudden fits of violence and random attacks. Natsume never went so far to hurt him though. No. Never as much

as throwing considerably hard things to him.

"Pi!" squealed the chick, this time flapping its wings in a terrified fashion.

"Shut up!" Natsume scowled at the chick, giving it a good stern look. If there's a list of things he can't put up with, cute and loud things are on the top spot. The chick's

squealing stopped immediately and became unfathomably still, as if a move or the slightest sound it made would send it flying out the window.

"Why do you have a chick in your house anyway?", this time turning to Ruka. His best friend is apparently known for his ever growing collection of animals in his home. And

no, he doesn't keep any of them in cages; they're free to roam around as they please. An activist, pacifist, and a secret sadist, (to him) that's Ruka Nogi in a nutshell.

There was once a time when he found a huge-ass boa in the tub and he's pretty sure his best friend enjoyed how he rushed out, sweating and pale.

"I got this one from Koko's uncle as a gift. Cute, no?"

Noticing that Natsume's attention was focused somewhere else; Piyo quickly jumped off the bed and ran out the door. "And it's not a chick, mind you. Piyo's a canary."

"A really fat canary." Natsume added, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Tsubasa called. He said he needs us at around 9."

"Can't that damn bastard handle things on his own? It's a Sunday for crying out loud!"

"We're short on people." Ruka said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So, breakfast?" Ruka said before turning for the door.

…

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 am<strong>

"FREEZE!"

"BEAUREU OF HEALTH AND WELFARE'S NARCOTIC CONTROL DEPARTMENT!"

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 am<strong>

…

"SCREEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH!" the car's tires screamed in a deafening halt.

"Damn!" an angry Tsubasa slammed on the steering wheel. He managed to drop his car's speed from fifty to zero in a matter of seconds, sending a sleeping Ruka, who

was sitting snugly in the backseat, to the floor.

"The hell?" Ruka said as he makes his way back up the seat.

"The police beat us to it!" slamming once again on the steering wheel.

"Chill, baldy. We're not exactly supposed to take care of these cases, you know." An expressionless Natsume said while looking out the window. Truth be told, he too, is

pissed. His free Sunday just got snatched away from him and he can't even beat the crap out of anyone-not without a proper reason at least. He hid his thoughts all too

well, though.

He was just about to light a cigarette when Tsubasa suddenly slammed the door shut and walked straight into crowd surrounding the area, pushing people aside, not

bothering to hide how irritated he is.

Bang!

Ruka and Natsume could hear it from inside the car. The curtain of people started scurrying away from the scene revealing Tsubasa's back to them.

"That certainly isn't new." Ruka said as he and Natsume hurried out of the car, forgetting to shut the door as they left.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here!" Tsubasa roared as he grabbed a long-haired man by the collar.

"Uhh.. MY _job_?" The man said with a sour hint of sarcasm in every syllable. "We we're staking out this place for a month and you come barging in LATE and claiming

everything as if you did the hard work."

It took Tsubasa every inch of control to not throw the bastard on the ground, instead he let go of the man with a slight tug.

"Damn traffic." Tsubasa mumbled under his breath. "Tsk."

"You sure are wasting bullets again, senpai." Ruka said as soon as he reached them.

"Makes you look waaaaaaaaaaayy stupid too." Natsume added.

"I certainly haven't seen you around before."

They both turned to the man formerly held by Tsubasa, who's currently laughing as he fixed his shirt.

"The name's Tonouichi Akira" he said "I must say I like you noobs already." flashing a grin as he finish.

To Natsume, the feeling wasn't the least bit mutual.

* * *

><p>The office was filled with the stench of cigarettes even with the windows wide open.<p>

"This is why I never walk in here without a gas mask. This place is a pig's spot." The men in the room could barely make out what Hotaru said through her gas mask.

"Damn that bastard." Tsubasa said as he slumped down the sofa.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Andou." The voice came from the brown haired man. "You still have to file the paper work for this."

"Oh shut up, Shuu!" he replied as he reached for another cigarette.

"Here's the report you wanted, Chairman." Hotaru said as she handed the papers to Shuu. "There were clear traces of N and P in the substances acquired from the raid

last week."

"In the end, whoever captures them first wins, huh." Shuu replied as he scanned the pages.

"It's because the President wouldn't allow us to have more than 10 members per branch that shit happens!" Another fit was about to pop from Tsubasa's insides as he

rammed the poor unfinished cigarette into the ashtray. "They only won this round because they have more people!"

"And that you're right about." Shuu added.

"Where are the two, twits anyway?" Tsubasa

"On a stake out." Hotaru replied as she took the pages back from Shuu.

"Without me?" Tsubasa yelled, this time throwing the ashtray to the floor.

"You were too busy getting worked up on the Tono guy that they didn't bother asking you."

"Great."

* * *

><p>The sky is heavily tinted by blue and orange paint. <em>Definitely a nice Sunday <em>Natsume thought.

"Orange hair, large tattoo on the left arm, that's him alright." Natsume referred to the man standing a few meters from their car as Ruka look over his shoulder.

"We should really -"Ruka was cut-off by a knock on the window.

"You guys can't help but look way obvious, 'ya know?" Tonouichi's smug figure appeared as Ruka rolled the windows down. "You should leave this one to the pros and go

back to school."

"You have to blend in your surroundings, that's what a stake out means!" He snorted "I could smell you young folks the minute you came in here. Why I oughta-"

"Close the window, Ruka" Natsume ordered, with no hint of emotion. Ruka closed the window immediately after he said so. He could tell Tono's getting into Natsume's

nerves.

Tono looked into Natsume's window, mouthing 'Suit yourrself' and left soon after.

"What do we do now, man?" he said, leaning closer to the window. It's not like they're the only ones who are obvious. One look and he could already tell that there are

five officers dressed as civilians around the guy.

"Strip." Natsume replied.

This made Ruka fall down his seat once again.

"B-but!" he protested

"We have our own way of doing things." Natsume growled, his hands almost tearing the papers between them.

* * *

><p>Sitting comfortably inside a restaurant nearby is Tono.<p>

In front of him sat a small radio and a cup of coffee.

"The target is now talking to a woman who appears to be 16-19 years old" the voice from the radio rang in the police car.

"Good." Another grin formed on Tonouichi's face as he sat down. Two successful cases in one day, huh? Not bad. Great even.

He then took the mic and replied, "Arrest him red-handed as soon as he's finished making selling arrangements with that woman."

"Don't let him out of your sight, got it?"

"Roger"

He then sipped his coffee. Savoring it the aroma as he went.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Honey." The red-haired man dropped a small packet of white powder on the woman's hands.<p>

* * *

><p>"MOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE!" every police on the stake out ran towards the man.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just kidding!" the woman said in a very cheerful tone, revealing a pair of handcuffs as she took the man by the arm. The man struggled and pushed the woman down to<br>the ground.

Natsume then appeared behind him not a second later, pressing a gun at his back.

"You are under arrest for open violation of the drug control act." He said sternly, pressing the gun deeper into the man's back.

* * *

><p>From the car, Tonouichi Akira saw EVERYTHING.<p>

"Tch. Only they are allowed to use such a tactic." Anyone could definitely tell his annoyance from the tone of his voice.

…

Everyone just froze on their tracks. They were so ready to put nail the suspect and drag him to jail but the whole thing was stolen right under their noses.

"Ah fudgesticks." the woman was rubbing her butt as she got up from the ground. As she did so, her wig fell, revealing a really embarrassed Ruka.

"Ack!" Ruka started to blush; his face red from ear to ear. He ran quickly to their car and slammed the door shut.

Tono appeared seconds later, "You guys sure have a different way of doing things." Faking as smile as he congratulated Natsume.

"Just leave it to the pros" he retorted and turned to leave.

An invisible smile formed across his face as he make his way back. He _knows _the guy's pissed. The thought made up for his lost Sunday.

* * *

><p>"So where's the bad guy now?" Tsubasa asked, now busy wolfing down a burger.<p>

"At the police station." Shuu replied coolly.

"WHAAATT?" Tsubasa yelled, spilling the chewed contents of the burger everywhere.

"We don't have a place to detain them so we just give them to the police right after." Shuu explained as he rest his chin on his palms.

"THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THIS!"

The chairman opened his mouth as if he's about to say something but decided not to and hummed as if he didn't hear anything, annoying Tsubasa even more.

"Ugh, Andou. You really are a pig." Hotaru commented on the mess he made as she walked in to check out the commotion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I unno how to make drugs or what they contain so I just filled it in with letters /gets shot

oh and a special shout out to **azngirl97, pwenie and Ilyasviel **for the reviews and story alerts 3 3 3 much much love to you guys :3

Just corrected a few errors here and there :3

...

I'll update soon :)

You'll see how this is related to the story/the first chapter soon :)

til then :D

**PS **Love sent!

R&R please if you could spare it :) -I'd like to know what you guys think :3

-vjeury


End file.
